


Buzzing Underneath

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Under the Surface [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And a designer in this AU, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Louis isn't as mean as he seems, M/M, Niall is 30, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy/Baby undertones, Zayn is an ass, because i can't help myself, harry is 23, neither is liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rolls his eyes and holds his own cup of coffee towards Harry with a muttered, “If you’d kindly wake up, instead of sleepwalking into the most important meeting of the quarter, that would be brilliant. Thanks.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Harry mumbles out, flushing bright red as he gathers up his notes.</p><p>“Alright, everyone, let’s get back on track.” Liam sighs. “As I was saying.”</p><p>Harry doesn’t get to hear what Liam was saying though, because his mobile vibrates with a message from Niall that reads, ‘Don’t make a noise.’</p><p>He has no chance to wonder what that means before stars explode behind his eyelids as a result of the vibrations that start up from the plug lodged inside of him. He manages to shove his fist in his mouth before the whimper he makes gets too loud, but it’s clear that everyone’s heard it, because all eyes are on him again.</p><p>The buzzing inside of him pulsates, turns down low before peaking again, and continues in that pattern for a few moments before dropping down to a slow speed that allows Harry to choke out, “Papercut.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing Underneath

“Ni– I– Fuck! You gotta stop!” Harry whimpers. It’s not particularly convincing, seeing as he accompanies his words with a rolling motion of his hips to drive his arse further back onto Niall’s tongue. It’s not his bloody fault that Niall’s got such an amazing tongue. “I can’t be late!”

“We won’t be, babe.” Niall hums, replacing his tongue with the rough pad of his thumb to run a shiver down Harry’s spine. “But don’t act like you weren’t purposely trying to lure me in, bending over the bed like that with your arse out. We both knew what would happen.”

“I was trying to choose an outfit.” Harry pouts, shooting his best pitiable look over his shoulder. “You bought me too many things.”

“You loved every minute of it.” Niall smirks.

“Well, yeah, but-” Harry trails off with an unintelligible string of words slurring together in nonsense that even he doesn’t understand as Niall slips two fingers inside of him.

“You should really just let me take care of you more often.” Niall hums, conversing as if he isn’t driving Harry quite mad with two fingers petting over his prostate. “I shouldn’t have to wait until you’ve got something to celebrate to spoil you rotten. And, you know, it would be easier to spoil you if we lived to-”

“We are not having this conversation with your fingers in my arse!” Harry hisses, batting weakly at Niall with the hand he doesn’t have fisted in the duvet. “You don’t get to try and muddle my head with an orgasm to get your way.”

It’s an ongoing conversation that they’ve been having over the past weekend, between shagging sessions every time they could get it up again, and it certainly won’t be decided when they’re running fifteen minutes behind schedule and Niall’s got an advantage like this. That’s not fair at all. Harry would agree to most anything while Niall’s got his hands on him, and they both know that all too well.

“Alright. That’s fair.” Niall chuckles, withdrawing his fingers, much to Harry’s displeasure. “Stay still for a moment.”

“I’ve got to get ready, Niall!” Harry whines, even as he widens his stance just a bit. They really haven’t got time for a shag, but that doesn’t stop Harry from readying himself for it. He’ll just have to beg Liam off by helping pick his new assistant or summat. He’ll figure it out later.

Something nudges against his hole, and he pushes back against the intrusion instinctively. It’s only when he’s ridden back onto it by an inch or so that he realizes that it isn’t Niall’s cock or fingers or tongue, and he groans in frustration. They really haven’t got time for toys right now. Harry is supposed to be at a meeting in half an hour, and he’s already probably going to come stumbling in late, looking like he’s had his brains fucked out. That’s not particularly unheard of with him, but today is a pitch meeting, and Harry’s under a lot of pressure now that he’s a junior editor.

“Fuck!” Harry squeals when Niall pushes the plug in the rest of the way. There’s some sort of base that hooks down between his legs, settled back behind his balls, and Harry realizes that this isn’t for foreplay. This is for long-term wear.

“Bought something else to spoil you with while you were focused on picking out all those pretty outfits.” Niall growls hotly in his ear, pressing the length of his fully clothed torso along Harry’s back. He laces the fingers of his right hand in Harry’s hair, pulling his head back so that he can capture Harry’s earlobe between his teeth, and presses the palm of his left against the base of the plug to rock it back and forth. “Looks better than everything you picked out, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.” Harry huffs. “Are you really going to make me wear this all day?”

“Yeah, babe, I am.” Niall chuckles. “And, if you do, then you’ll get a very special treat tonight. Gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Better be one hell of a treat.” Harry mutters, sighing when Niall peels himself away and leaves Harry to figure out which of the six new designer shirts that Niall had bought him to wear for his first day as an editor. God help him, he has no idea how he’s going to decide.

 

It turns out that sneaking is no easy task when you’ve got a plug shoved up your arse. That would have been useful information for Niall to give Harry, rather than a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the bum, and a pen that doesn’t even work, apparently. And it was a sweet gift, really, Niall’s pen from his own first day as an editor six years ago, but it doesn’t really do Harry any good. It’s not even really that nice to look at, a faux-silver plastic thing without any distinguishing features, but he’d promised Niall that he’d keep it on his person for the entire day anyways. Love requires sacrifice, after all.

So he keeps the pen tucked in his shirt pocket, and wears the plug, and stumbles into his meeting only a few minutes late with the taste of Niall’s tongue in his mouth. Of course, he’s still not broken in the boots that he’s wearing, seeing as Niall had only bought them for him yesterday, and the stiffness in them is no boon to him. He ends up tripping over his own foot as he makes his way to the chair that’s been left empty for him. That, in and of itself wouldn’t have been so bad, but it shifts the plug just a bit, which causes him to completely lose his footing.

He collapses onto the table, spilling drinks and tossing his papers into the air to rain down like snow, all the while letting out a truly mortifying moan that he can only pray was lost somewhere in the shrieks of his coworkers. Wonderful. Fantastic first impression. Of course, everyone here already knows him, and has for quite some time, but it’s his first impression as an editor, and it’s absolutely humiliating. Even worse than his first day on the job, when he hadn’t realized that there was a window in the giant archway looking into the conference room, and had walked right into it with a loud yelp.

Louis, for his part, seems unfazed. He simply grabs Harry by the back of the neck, and hauls him back into his seat. He snaps his fingers twice, and there’s a flock of assistants wiping up the mess while Liam shakes his head and pinches at the bridge of his nose.

Louis rolls his eyes and holds his own cup of coffee towards Harry with a muttered, “If you’d kindly wake up, instead of sleepwalking into the most important meeting of the quarter, that would be brilliant. Thanks.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry mumbles out, flushing bright red as he gathers up his notes.

“Alright, everyone, let’s get back on track.” Liam sighs. “As I was saying.”

Harry doesn’t get to hear what Liam was saying though, because his mobile vibrates with a message from Niall that reads, ‘Don’t make a noise.’

He has no chance to wonder what that means before stars explode behind his eyelids as a result of the vibrations that start up from the plug lodged inside of him. He manages to shove his fist in his mouth before the whimper he makes gets too loud, but it’s clear that everyone’s heard it, because all eyes are on him again.

The buzzing inside of him pulsates, turns down low before peaking again, and continues in that pattern for a few moments before dropping down to a slow speed that allows Harry to choke out, “Papercut.”

“Harry, do you need to excuse yourself?” Liam asks, looking at Harry sharply.

“No.” Harry squeaks out around the fist in his mouth. “I’m fine.”

“Bleeding hell.” Louis groans. “Get on with it. Clearly this one is set on dragging this meeting out all day, but I’ve got Zayn Malik coming by in just a few hours to discuss this issue’s cover, and I can’t have this twink making me late. And what the hell is that buzzing sound? Is there a light going out or something?”

This is going to be a long day, and it doesn’t get any easier when the meeting starts back up, and Niall sends Harry a smirk emoji.

 

“What the bloody hell have you done now?” Harry hisses into his mobile, slamming the door to his office shut. 

It’s not much to speak of, not much bigger than the cubicles that the accounting boys use a few floors beneath where he is right now. It’s his, though. The desk is his, and the computer is his, and even the window, which is unheard of for a junior editor, is his. It’s an office just for him, and it’s the first time he’s seeing it as his, but the wonder of that is lost on him after the last two hours of fumbling through work like a complete imbecile because his arse keeps vibrating at completely random intervals.

“Are you enjoying my little present, babe?” Niall asks, his voice filled with smugness that really isn’t helping the situation in Harry’s pants at all. 

Fuck– Why does he have to be like this? And why does Harry have to be so attracted to this side of Niall? The dominating, powerful side that makes a shiver run down his back with every word, each said with an adamancy that practically compels Harry to drop to his knees. Even in the face of Harry’s indignant fury, Niall is as in control as ever, and they both know that Harry loves it.

“I’m going to kick your-” Harry starts, cutting himself off with a strangled whine as the vibrations start back up.

“Now, now, babe.” Niall chuckles. “Remember what you agreed on this morning. You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Oh my god!” Harry gasps out, slumping against his door because his knees are weak and the realization, obvious as it should have been, is hitting him now. “You’re controlling it.”

“That I am, babe.” Niall says contentedly. “I can control when it happens, the speed, and the pattern. It cost me a pretty little sum, but I’m quite happy with it. Aren’t you?”

“It’s my first day!” Harry whimpers. “You’re making me make a complete fool out of myself!”

“I’m just testing your ability to perform under pressure.” Niall returns. “It’s important in this business, babe. I should know. I run a magazine, after all.”

“A sports rag.” Harry mutters under his breath. He should have kept it behind his lips, but Harry never really learns his lesson, does he? The vibrations turn up to maximum, losing the ebb and flow that’s been the only thing keeping Harry’s legs from turning to jelly, and he barely manages to stumble to his chair with a choked out, “Fuck!”

“Don’t go diva on me, babe.” Niall says calmly, turning the vibrations back off, much to Harry’s relief. “This ‘sports rag’ has been good to me, and I love my job. It makes me happy, just like your GQ knockoff makes you happy.”

“It’s not a ‘GQ knockoff’!” Harry huffs. He adjusts himself properly in his chair and leans back. It’s not a particularly comfy chair, but it’s his. “We’re a perfectly-”

“Perfectly legitimate men’s interest magazine that’s just as good in every way as Gentlemen’s Quarterly, if not better.” Niall says flatly, taking the reins from Harry. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard Liam’s speech more than once. I can do all five minutes of the rant, if you like. I’ve even got the hand gestures down. It kills at parties.”

“You think you’re so witty, but you really aren’t.” Harry sighs. “I’ve no idea why I put up with you.”

“Because I’m funny, and smart, and charming.” Niall hums. “And because I fuck you better than any other man ever has or could.”

“One of those things is true.” Harry mutters.

“I’ll have you remember that I’m quite the catch.” Niall scoffs.

“Maybe before you turned thirty.” Harry fires back. “Now you have to get your rocks off with poor, pretty, young things like me.”

“You’re just begging to be punished for being mouthy, aren’t you, babe?” Niall growls. “Do I need to come up there and spank you?”

“Would that end this fucking torture you’ve been doing with the plug?” Harry asks. “Because you can come up here, strip me bare in front of everyone, and spank me on the conference table if that’s what it takes.”

“Oh, no.” Niall chuckles. “You’re keeping that in until I can get my hands on you in private and show you exactly why you ‘put up with me’, babe.”

He rings off after that, without as much as a word goodbye. He makes his point clear, though, because the vibrations start back up as soon as the line goes dead.

To make matters worse, Louis barges into Harry’s office only a few seconds later, throwing Harry a glare and saying, “Liam wants to see you, and then I need you to come to the conference room. Despite the fact that your boyfriend seems to have fucked your brains completely out of your head, you’re the second best dressed man in this office, and you happen to be wearing Malik today. You’re my second on the meeting.”

Fuck.

 

“Have you gone completely mad?” Liam asks evenly, leaning forward over his desk. The vein in his forehead is bulging already, so Harry knows this isn’t going to go well. “Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?”

“I– I think that– I’m the one who– looked like an idiot.” Harry stammers, hoping that it comes across as nerves, rather than the result of Niall’s long-distance punishment.

“Oh, you did.” Liam sighs. “But I’m the one who put you in a position that you clearly aren’t ready for. Everyone thought I was playing favorites when I decided on you, but I really thought you were ready. It’s obvious to me now that you aren’t. Your behavior today was as much my humiliation as yours. The position for my assistant hasn’t been filled, so you can come back. I’ll make sure that nobody says anything about you.”

“No!” Harry gasps, pushing down the physical sensation of the vibrations to speak clearly. “Liam, please! I’ve worked so hard for this!”

“I know.” Liam says quietly. “But– Harry– You didn’t even pitch a single idea in the meeting today. You just sat there, sweating and looking like you were about to cry. I get it. You weren’t ready for this.”

“I’ve just had a rough morning.” Harry says desperately. “Just– Liam– After all I’ve done for you, how can you throw me away after one bad meeting?”

“Because I put my neck on the line for you!” Liam snaps, slamming his palm flat onto the desk and making Harry jump. “I turned down multiple people who were more qualified, because I had faith that you would blow everyone away! The lad I’ve seen over the last few weeks, the one who wanted this job, is not sitting in front of me right now. Today was your chance to impress everyone the way that you impressed me, and you failed. You failed me, and you failed yourself.”

“Just give me a little more time. Please, Liam.” Harry begs. “Don’t give up on me. You know I can do this.”

“You have until the end of the day to prove to me that you can do this.” Liam mutters. “If you can impress me, and everyone else, by then, then you’ll keep the position. Don’t disappoint me again.”

 

Ignoring the vibrations gets easier as time goes on, or so Harry convinces himself. Ignoring it is his only option at this point, as Niall seems to decide on random whims when to turn it on, and when to turn it off. It’s like he’s got a bloody sixth sense for it though, knowing exactly the most inopportune times for Harry to begin losing his mind.

It’s just a quick burst when Harry’s fitting the lid on his coffee, no more than a few seconds, but it’s enough to make him shiver and spill the entire cup all over the floor. Then it turns back on full bore for the entire time that Harry is cleaning up the mess. If two or three napkins are used to clean up precum from his thigh afterwards, he’s just glad that nobody sees it, because they’re all avoiding him like he’s caught the bloody plague or something. Louis may have started a rumor that he’s a jinx.

The next time after that, Harry has to focus on not letting any outward signs show, and he ends up concentrating so much on keeping his face neutral that he walks straight into the window of the conference room like he did on his first day. His research on Zayn Malik’s fashion line goes everywhere, and Louis glares at him so intensely that he’s afraid he’ll burst into flames.

After that, everything goes quiet for a while, and Harry lets himself believe that the batteries must have gone dead after so much prolonged use. It has to have been over an hour all put together, and even Niall’s wicked little toy can’t last much longer than that, surely.

Of course, Harry’s life isn’t that easy. It can’t be. He has to be dating a bloody psychic with a twisted mind and jealousy issues. Zayn Malik walks in the room, and Harry barely has the chance to think, ‘He’s attractive’, before the damned plug goes off with a vengeance.

His knees almost buckle, and he lets out a loud squeal that draws the attention of everybody in the room. Louis tries to kill him with nothing more than the daggers he shoots from his eyes, and it nearly works. The only thing that keeps Harry alive is his intense desire for revenge against Niall. He’s absolutely going to kill the blond before the day is through.

Zayn, on the other hand, seems amused by the situation, and smirks.

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m just a-” Harry stutters out. “Big fan. Love your clothes.”

“I can see that.” Zayn chuckles, raking his eyes lecherously over Harry’s body with a very pointed look at the bulge in his jeans. It makes Harry shiver, but not in any form of arousal. Even with the plug vibrating right against his prostate, he starts to go soft. He may want to beat Niall’s brains in for risking his job with this stupid sex game of his, but he loves him, and even the thought of another man, attractive or not, looking at him like this disgusts him. “You look good in my clothes. How would you like to model them for me?”

“I’m a bit old to be breaking into modeling.” Harry says with a tight smile, trying not to let his distaste show on his face.

“I was thinking something a little more– Private.” Zayn hums, stepping in closer, much to Harry’s chagrin. “Just the two of us, and my camera.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to be busy plotting out this cover with Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry returns flatly, losing even the pretense of amusement. “I’ll be holed up here in the office until further notice.”

“Could do that session here, then.” Zayn smirks. “I’m more than willing to put in some long hours with you right here in this room, if that’s what it takes.”

“Malik, leave the boy alone and let’s get down to business.” Louis interjects. 

Harry has never been so grateful for Louis opening his mouth before. Normally it’s either to say something cutting, or to convince Harry to stand guard while Louis and Liam go at each other like bunnies somewhere in the office, neither of which Harry enjoys. The concerned look he shoots Harry when Zayn strides past the relieved lad with his entourage reminds him why they’re friends, because Louis is a genuinely good person under that pretentious, asshole exterior he puts on. He’s been on Harry’s side from day one, even if he doesn’t always like to show it.

This is no different, and when he passes by, Harry whispers a quick, “Thank you.”

“Shut up and get the presentation ready.” Louis scoffs, hiding his smile by turning back towards Zayn and all the rest of the people he’s brought with him.

Something Zayn said, along with Niall’s wicked game, does give Harry the beginnings of an idea, though, and he sets to the mindless task of handing out folders to everyone in the room so that he can concentrate on it. Hopefully Louis doesn’t expect much out of him in this meeting.

 

“You are the fucking worst.” Harry snarls, charging into Niall’s office with a fury.

“I’ll have to call you back.” Niall mutters into his handset, holding his hand up in a gesture to make Harry fall silent.

It only serves to make Harry’s blood boil more. Angry as he is, though, he keeps his mouth shut while Niall says his goodbyes, and quietly closes the door. He’s pissed, well and truly furious, but he knows better than to mess with Niall’s job. That would be hypocritical, considering why he’s up here.

“I hate you.” Harry says as soon as the phone hits the cradle.

“No you don’t.” Niall replies calmly.

“I almost lost my job today because of this thing.” Harry growls, pointing down at his arse.

“Then I guess you shouldn’t go waving it around everywhere for anyone to have a go at, should you?” Niall asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you calling me a slut?” Harry squawks.

“Zayn Malik was in your office today.” Niall says flatly, tapping his fingers on the desk. “And you were of particular interest to him.”

“Like I give a bloody fuck about Zayn Malik.” Harry scoffs, stalking around behind the desk and turning Niall’s chair roughly. “Besides, I was talking about your stupid toy, and you know it.”

“That ‘stupid toy’ was supposed to be for fun between the two of us!” Niall grits out between clenched teeth. “Not an excuse for you to run around like a horny schoolboy all day and bat your eyes at Zayn bloody Malik!”

“I did no such thing!” Harry hisses.

“You looked like a dog in heat.” Niall growls, hooking his fingers into Harry’s belt-loops and tugging the brunet down into his lap. “I watched the whole thing. I watched how you blushed every time he looked at you. I watched you squirm whenever he touched you.”

“I squirmed because I couldn’t stand him touching me, and that wasn’t a blush. It was me turning red with anger.” Harry breathes out, yelping when Niall rips his shirt open, tearing the fabric and scattering the buttons on the marble floor of the blond’s office. “You’ve ruined it!”

“I don’t like you wearing his designs now that I’ve seen him ogle you.” Niall mutters, pulling the fabric over Harry’s shoulders and tossing it to the floor once he gets it off. “I almost went down there and punched him. Ashton had to shove a chair under the door handles to keep me locked in here once I saw it.”

“How did you see it?” Harry asks, gasping as Niall bites roughly at the flesh just beneath his collarbone.

“Bribed the tech guy to patch the camera feed from your floor into my computer and tablet.” Niall tells him, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair and yanking his head back to expose his neck. His lips hover Harry’s Adam’s apple and he whispers, “Wanted to see you when I played with my toy. It was supposed to be me that had your jeans tight all day, not him.”

“It was.” Harry whimpers. “It was just you and your toy, not him.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Niall hums, reaching over and grabbing his mobile. He opens up an app that Harry hasn’t seen before, pushes a button, and then the plug is roaring to life inside of him.

“God!” Harry chokes out, finally letting himself give into the pleasure of the device, rather than fighting it. He’s spent all day trying to deny how fucking great it feels, but he doesn’t have to now. “Ni!”

“Do you think he’d fuck you like I can?” Niall asks, gripping hard onto Harry’s hips to still his rocking when he starts to rut against the blond for relief.

“No.” Harry groans. “Nobody can.”

“Do you want to let him try?” Niall questions, his voice going cold.

“Of course not.” Harry says immediately, hating the way Niall sounds so distant. “I only want you.”

“And what do you want me for?” Niall questions.

“I want you to fuck me.” Harry breathes out. Niall’s expression doesn’t waver, so Harry knows he’s going to have to play unfair. He’s going to have to pull out the big gun, the one thing in his arsenal guaranteed to get him what he wants. “Please, daddy.”

“Trousers off, and bend over the desk.” Niall orders. His tone is harsh, but he still reaches out a hand and steadies Harry when he starts to fall while trying to scramble to his feet, so he knows that the blond isn’t terribly angry.

Getting his jeans off when he’s this hard proves to be a challenge, especially since he’d been too caught up in the moment to remember to take his boots off until he’s got his jeans around his ankles. He does eventually manage to get bare, and leans over the desk as he was told. That must not be good enough for Niall though, because the blond’s hand splays out between Harry’s shoulder blades, and he’s pushed down until his torso falls flush against the cold, hard wood.

He ends up choking on air while trying to gasp, because a firm, unexpected smack lands on his prostrated arse. He doesn’t even have the chance to catch his breath, because two more follow in quick succession. Each is as sharp as the crack of a whip, echoing off of the walls and windows of Niall’s office loudly to cover up the whimpers that Harry lets out with each successive spanking.

“I told you what would happen if you weren’t a good boy.” Niall growls, punctuating it with another smack before pressing his thumb against the base of the plug and shifting it so that it’s buzzing right against Harry’s prostate. “And you have not been a good boy today. Misbehaving left and right, you were. First you get mouthy, then you flirt with another man, and then you come up here and interrupt a very important call just so I’ll fuck you, because you’re too impatient to wait like I told you that you were going to have to.”

“‘M sorry, daddy.” Harry keens, rutting against the desk, though he can’t get any relief with his cock trapped between his thighs like it is.

“I really don’t think you are, babe.” Niall mutters, reaching down next to Harry and using his mobile to shut off the plug. He pulls it out quickly after the vibrations stop, and Harry hears it hit the ground somewhere, but doesn’t really care. He hates the bloody thing. “I don’t think you’re sorry at all.”

“I am, daddy.” Harry whimpers. “I promise. I’m sorry I wasn’t good.”

“You will be, babe.” Niall grumbles, taking the hand he has on Harry’s back away to open up his desk drawer. “I’m gonna fuck your arse so hard you won’t be able to sit tomorrow.”

And, really, that sounds amazing, but there’s something about the whole situation that’s forming a knot in Harry’s gut. He hears Niall’s belt unfasten, and his zip draw down. He hears the crinkle of the wrapper as Niall removes the condom from it, and the snap of the lube’s cap. He hears the slick slide of the liquid as Niall fists his cock. He hears so many things, but there’s a kind of silence settling over the space around them that drowns it all out.

Niall probes at Harry’s hole with two lubed fingers, and Harry makes no protest, because he knows that Niall like to make sure he’s ready. It doesn’t matter that he’s been stretched open on the toy all day.

His fingers are replaced soon enough by the head of his cock, and he wastes no time thrusting all the way into Harry. And, yeah, he’s been stretched all day, but Niall is much thicker than the plug, and the suddenness of it brings a bit of a burn to things. He whimpers into his hands, shoves his fist in his mouth, and pushes back against Niall in the hopes that stimulation will dull the pain.

It doesn’t. 

Each harsh thrust, each grunt that slips out from Niall’s lips, makes the knot in Harry’s stomach grow tighter, and he starts to hate it.

“No.” he says quietly. “Stop. Niall– Stop!”

“Did I hurt you?” Niall asks worriedly, pulling out immediately. “Did I go too far?”

“No.” Harry tells him, turning and settling against the edge of the desk. “That’s not it. I just– I want to see you, daddy.”

“You’re sure?” Niall asks carefully.

“Please.” Harry whines, drawing Niall in by the lapels of his jacket and attaching his lips to the blond’s neck. There’s something spectacularly naughty about the fact that he’s bare while Niall is still fully clothed besides where his cock has been pulled out of his trousers, about the way that he’s so composed while Harry feels like he’s falling apart, and it makes him weak in the knees. It makes him want to try something new, so he reaches down and whispers, “Need you to fill me up, daddy.”

He grips the base of Niall’s cock, and tugs the condom away until it’s falling to the ground, and murmurs, “Fill me up properly, daddy.”

“You’re not playing fair, babe.” Niall growls. He slips his hands under Harry’s arse and lifts him up onto the desk, pushing him back down and following with his lips on Harry’s neck. He’s dry when he enters Harry this time, but it’s better, despite that. It’s better because he can see Niall this time. He can grip onto him, and Niall’s hands are holding him to pull him closer, rather than hold him down. “But I’ll give you what you want.”

“Fuck!” Harry moans, wrapping his legs around Niall’s back and holding onto the front of Niall’s jacket for dear life as the blond dicks into him with even more fervor than before. Niall’s hands are wrapped around the outside of Harry’s hips, but his fingers dig into the inside of Harry’s thighs, and Harry loves how big Niall’s hands feel on his body. “Daddy!”

“Say my name.” Niall grunts out between thrusts, pulling back so that he’s no longer pressed against Harry front to front. The position gives him a better angle to really go for it, which is nice, but it feels like he’s pulling away from Harry again, and the brunet doesn’t like it any more than he had the first position. “Don’t call me that. Say my name.”

“Niall!” Harry whimpers, planting his hands on the desk and lifting up to chase after the blond. 

His position is precarious at best, his arse barely on the edge of the desk in order to give Niall enough room to fuck him without hitting the wood. The problem is, that means Harry can’t lean far enough forward to get close to him again without slipping off the edge.

Niall slips his hands up Harry’s body, wraps his arms under Harry’s to give himself a grip on the brunet’s lower back. Harry knows where this is going, so he unwraps his legs from Niall’s back, and instead squeezes the blond’s hips with his thighs. Niall lifts him at the same time that Harry winds his arms around Niall’s neck.

There’s a brief second where everything slows down once Harry is suspended in the air with only Niall’s arms to keep him up. He’s not afraid, though. The thought to be afraid never crosses Harry’s mind, because he knows that he’s always safe in Niall’s arms.

They fall back into Niall’s chair, and Harry thanks the heavens that Niall is just as much a man of power at work as he is between the sheets. Because his chair is large enough to fit Harry’s legs outside of Niall’s, despite the fact that Niall’s frame is slight and needs only half the room the chair provides. He likes to remind people that he’s in charge when they walk into his office, when they see him in his great chair, sitting behind his great desk, he wants them to know exactly who has the power.

And it’s no different now. Harry may be on top, but Niall’s in charge, has the power, and there’s no question about it. His hands are strong on Harry’s hips, and he sets the pace, fast and hard. He lifts Harry up just to slam him back down, and Harry goes pliant under the weight of Niall’s intensity.

He slumps forward against Niall’s chest, mouths at Niall’s neck out of instinct when the blond plants his feet on the floor to thrust up in time with his hands bringing Harry back down. It’s rough and merciless and hurts almost as much as it brings pleasure. 

Almost.

Niall waits until Harry’s learned the pace that he wants, and then reaches his hand around to start pulling Harry off.

“No.” Harry whimpers, pushing at Niall’s arm. “Just you.”

“Think you can?” Niall grunts out with his thrusts, moving his hand back to Harry’s hip.

“I can with you.” Harry murmurs. “Just you is all I need.”

“Well then, let’s see you cum from just me.” Niall growls out, pushing himself to the limit with how hard he starts fucking up into Harry. 

Sweat beads on his forehead and his cheeks tint red from exertion and his fingers tighten so hard that Harry will be able to see the bruises for weeks. He’s frenzied and wild and animalistic, and he’s as beautiful as Harry’s ever seen him. 

And he’s doing it just right. Harry can already feel himself teetering on the precipice. He only needs a few more thrusts at just that angle, with just that intensity, and he’ll fall apart completely.

“’M so close.” Harry slurs against Niall’s cheek. “’M so close, Niall.”

“Cum for me, babe.” Niall whispers into his ear. “Cum for me like a good boy.”

“Fuck– Niall!” Harry chokes out, arching up from Niall as his orgasm rockets through him.

It’s hard, and it’s sudden, and it leaves Harry feeling like his lungs will never fill properly again from the earth-shattering moan that leaves his lips. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that everyone at Niall’s entire magazine probably knows exactly what’s happening right now. And if they don’t, they certainly will when Niall walks out in a suit covered with cum. That bit is quickly drowned out by the white hot pleasure coursing through his veins.

As he comes down, he goes completely lax. Niall is still thrusting into him furiously, his hips meeting Harry’s arse hard enough to bruise when he slams him down. And Harry’s whole body is hot, hot, hot like he’s got the highest of fevers, but he loves it. He loves the way that all of him is tingling, buzzing on that line between pain and euphoria from the overstimulation.

He knows it’s going to be too much soon, though. He knows that the line will be crossed, and even though he’ll forgive Niall, Niall won’t forgive himself for hurting Harry.

He knows the best, most surefire way to help Niall finish though, and he murmurs, “I love you, Niall.”

“Fuck!” Niall grunts, bringing Harry down one last time and burying himself deep inside as he spurts without the condom to confine him. And Harry knows that he can’t actually feel it, not really, but a shiver runs down his spine all the same from the idea of Niall marking him up inside like this. If he hadn’t cum just a moment ago, he’d be doing it again now. “Harry! God!”

They stay just like that for a while, Harry straddled over Niall’s lap and leaning into him bonelessly while they breathe heavily in synch.

“Sorry I ruined your suit.” Harry mumbles into Niall’s neck once he can calm himself down enough to speak properly.

“I figured we’d end up like this, so I didn’t wear a good one.” Niall says with a shrug. “I’m gonna need you to pull off, pet. You’re a bit tight for me now.”

“I don’t want to move.” Harry says quietly. “I like feeling you inside me without the condom.”

“I like it too.” Niall chuckles. “But it’s beginning to get uncomfortable, and I suspect it is for you as well.”

“Maybe.” Harry sighs, pushing up until he feels Niall slip out of him and wincing. Truth be told, it’s not the greatest. His arse is feeling a bit abused, and something about the whole encounter is bothering him. He can’t quite put his finger on it though, so he decides to ask, “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Niall asks in response.

“I don’t know.” Harry admits. “I just– Something feels off, and I don’t know what it is.”

“Well, I can’t help you unless I know what’s wrong.” Niall says with a shrug. “Would you mind getting up? I need to change, and you need to get dressed.”

“Alright.” Harry mutters, climbing back out of Niall’s lap.

He picks his pants up off the floor and puts them on before starting on his jeans, wrestling them up his thighs while Niall walks over to a large cabinet and pulls out a duffel that Harry recognizes as Niall’s workout bag. Niall takes off his suit quickly, and Harry can’t help but stop and watch, biting his lip until it hits him. They are sensitive in the slightest.

“You didn’t kiss me.” he says, voice barely above a whisper. “Not once.”

“You’ve got the bruises on your neck to prove otherwise.” Niall returns.

“You know what I mean.” Harry huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Can we not do this right now?” Niall sighs. “This isn’t the time or place for this conversation.”

“So you did it on purpose, then?” Harry asks weakly. “If there’s a conversation to be had about it, then you must have done it on purpose.”

“Harry, please don’t press this right now.” Niall groans, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“I almost lost my bloody job today because of you!” Harry hisses. “The least you can do is have a conversation with me!”

“Damn it, Harry! Just stop!” Niall snaps, slamming the cabinet shut.

“Fine.” Harry scoffs. “I’ve got work to do anyways.”

“Good.” Niall mutters. “Have fun working the Zayn Malik cover with Louis. Should be great for you.”

“Oh my god!” Harry yells. “I’m not on the cover anymore! I told Louis I couldn’t do it!”

“You did what?” Niall asks incredulously. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t like the way he flirted with me.” Harry sighs.

“Harry, that’s stupid. It’s an amazing opportunity.” Niall says, shrugging his shirt over his head.

“Other opportunities will come along.” Harry says with a shrug. “He made me uncomfortable. I don’t like other men looking at me in the way that only you should be looking at me. But you know what I like even less than that? You acting like I’m some slut for any guy with a nice face. Earlier, I thought it was just you acting jealous to turn me on, but clearly you actually think very little of me.”

“Harry, I don’t-” Niall starts.

“Yes, you do.” Harry cuts him off. “That’s why you didn’t kiss me. That’s why you tried to keep me at a distance while we were having sex. That’s why you wanted me to say your name. You’re pushing me away.”

“You’ve been pulling away!” Niall hisses. “I didn’t see you for weeks, Harry! You barely spoke to me!”

“Because I was working on my career!” Harry counters. “Funny how you’re always supposedly supportive of that until it has an effect on when you get your dick sucked!”

“It has nothing to do with that, Harry!” Niall growls. “I missed you!”

“So you take out your frustration by all but calling me a whore instead of talking to me about it?” Harry scoffs. “Are you really so threatened by Zayn Malik flirting with me?”

“It’s not about Zayn Malik.” Niall says quietly. “None of this is about Zayn Malik.”

“Then what is it about?” Harry questions.

“I just-” Niall sighs. “Why– Why don’t you want to move in together? We’ve been together for two years. If all you want is fun, that’s okay. You’re young, and if you don’t want to settle down with someone, that’s understandable. But I’m not in that stage anymore, Harry, and I don’t think I can keep waiting around until you’re ready.”

“Are you trying to break up with me?” Harry asks, dropping into Niall’s chair because his knees go weak.

“I just think we’re at different places in our lives.” Niall mumbles. “I don’t know if it’s the age difference, or if you just want to focus on your career, but it’s becoming obvious that I can’t give you what you want anymore, and-”

“I hate your house!” Harry blurts out, slapping his hand over his mouth and flushing brightly.

“You– You hate my house?” Niall asks.

“Fuck!” Harry groans, sliding both hands up to cover his face.

“What’s wrong with my house?” Niall questions.

“Everything.” Harry sighs. “I hate it. I hate how far it is from our offices. I hate the layout. I hate your decorator for the travesties that they committed in every room. From the front stoop to the garden, I can’t stand your house. But I love you, so I’ve been working myself into liking it. I was going to say yes eventually, Niall. I just needed a few days to adjust to the idea of living there, and maybe convince you to let me decorate one of the rooms so that the entire place doesn’t feel like one giant man-cave.”

He waits for a response to his confession, for any reaction from Niall, but he gets nothing. Niall doesn’t say anything, and his face is blank. Harry can’t read him at all, until he starts to giggle. That’s not what Harry was expecting at all.

“You hate my house.” Niall laughs, lifting up his collar and burying his face in it as he begins to cackle. It’s loud, and it rings off of the walls and the large windows while Niall doubles over. “That’s so stupid!”

“Sorry I have opinions.” Harry mutters.

“That’s not what I mean.” Niall snorts, crossing over and sitting on the edge of the desk where he’d fucked Harry just a few minutes ago. “Pet, that’s just– That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. I’ve been panicking for days that you didn’t want to move in together because you were getting bored with me, and it’s really because you hate my house.”

“Why is that funny?” Harry asks from behind his hands.

“Because I never asked you to move into my house.” Niall answers, pulling Harry’s hands away from his face so that he can see the soft smile playing on the blond’s lips. “I asked to move in together. I don’t care if it’s my house, or your little flat, or if you want to find a new place. I just want to live together.”

“But you love your house.” Harry points out.

“I love you a lot more.” Niall chuckles. “Besides, that house is really more of a bachelor pad. I’ve considered moving, and if you don’t like it, then that just gives me all the more reason. I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

“I thought you’d be upset.” Harry mumbles.

“That we have different taste?” Niall snorts. “No, pet. I wouldn’t be upset about that. It’s hardly news. The only thing that upsets me is that you didn’t talk to me about it. I set up this plug thing just to try and keep you interested for as long as I could, because I didn’t want you to leave me.”

“As if I’ve ever needed anything other than you to keep me interested.” Harry hums, scooting forward to pull Niall off of the desk and into his lap. They don’t do this a lot, because Niall isn’t great at being vulnerable or feeling small, but it feels right, right now. “You’re crazy if you think I’d ever lose interest in you.”

“Well, you did tell me that you don’t know why you put up with me.” Niall hums. “It was just a few hours ago. Remember?”

“Only because you tortured me through an entire meeting on my first day as an editor.” Harry huffs, pinching at Niall’s side. “Which was actually a real problem, Niall. Liam almost fired me after that mess. And opting out of the Malik cover didn’t help.”

“Then you should go try and get back in on it.” Niall tells him. “I promise, I won’t object.”

“Oh, I’m going to be way too busy with the idea that I pitched to Liam.” Harry smirks. “He was a bit nervous about it, but I told him that we should go big, or go home. He came around eventually when I agreed to bring Louis in on it, because the research should be quite fun for them.”

“And what was the idea you pitched?” Niall asks.

“‘Work and play’.” Harry grins. “The ins and out of having sex at work. Finding places, creating opportunities, and even toys for long-distance play. Your plug thing was part of the inspiration.”

“And what was the rest of it?” Niall questions.

“Zayn implied something about wanting to shag me on the conference table.” Harry muses. Niall starts to open his mouth, but Harry cuts him off by quickly adding, “And then I thought about how much I’d like you to do that. On the one upstairs, and yours down here. And a bunch of other places around the building as well. In fact, I’ve got quite a few ideas, so you’re going to be doubly busy over the next few weeks.”

“Think I can handle that.” Niall chuckles.

“Now, I’m going to need you to tell me how you controlled that plug.” Harry says, pulling out his mobile and opening his notepad app.

“Well, you know the part that sticks up in the back? Up the crack?” Niall asks, waiting until Harry nods to continue with, “That’s an antenna. It picks up a signal from a Bluetooth device, which gets the order from an app I installed on your mobile while you were in the shower this morning.”

“Okay, we’re going to have a talk about respecting each other’s possessions before we move in together.” Harry huffs. “But first I need to know what the Bluetooth device was.”

“I might have told a bit of a fib about this when I gave it to you.” Niall says sheepishly, grabbing the ‘pen’ from this morning out of Harry’s shirt. “I didn’t want you to turn it off and ruin my fun.”

“You realize that I could have just taken out the plug, right?” Harry questions.

“I was counting on you being too curious about your treat.” Niall says with a shrug.

“I figured that my treat was what just happened.” Harry says curiously. “Isn’t that why you had lube?”

“Oh no, pet.” Niall hums, stroking Harry’s cheek. “Your treat is much better than that.”

“And have I earned it?” Harry asks.

“I think you’ve more than earned it.” Niall says softly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. “But you won’t get to actually use it for a while.”

“Why not?” Harry pouts.

“Because-” Niall says, leaning over and fishing something out of his desk drawer. He hands it over to Harry and finishes with, “It’s no good until August.”

“What-” Harry starts, opening up the thin envelope that Niall gave him to reveal a pair of plane tickets scheduled for August. “What is this?”

“Well, I’m sure you’re aware that the Olympics are happening in a few months.” Niall hums. “And that I run a sports focused magazine.”

“You’re taking me to Rio?” Harry shrieks excitedly.

“If you want to go with me.” Niall nods, a playful smile tilting his lips up. “Of course, I’d understand if a couple weeks of sun and fun doesn’t sound very interesting to you. We have such different taste, after all.”

“Shut up.” Harry giggles, burying his fingers in Niall’s shirt and pulling him into a hard kiss. “How about you take me home, and I show you a little preview of how much fun we’ll have in Rio?”


End file.
